My Worst Fear
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Liz returns to Roswell a year after she left a completely different person. Will she let the rest of the gang be there for her or will she push them away? Who did she meet while in Forks, Washington? Will Max be able to prove how much he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my 2nd Roswell story... My muse wouldn't leave me alone until I typed this chapter up... Now what you need to know about this story is that it will eventually be CC... It will also be AU in a lot of ways but at least they won't all be human in this story... The other thing is Liz left after she found out that not only had Max and Tess slept together but that Tess got pregnant from it... She also left for another reason... But that is all I can say without giving the whole story away... So onto the story... LOL... Oh and Alex will be alive in my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell... * mutters and blinks * I don't even own myself right now...

Summary: Liz returns to Roswell a year after she left a completely different person. Will she let the rest of the gang be there for her or will she push them away? Will she finally tell them the real reason as to why she left? Will Max and Liz finally get to be together?

* * *

Liz couldn't believe that she was back in Roswell, New Mexico. When she had left a year ago she had sworn to herself that she wouldn't come back. After all she had left for two very good reasons. Not only had she left because Max had slept with Tess and gotten her pregnant but she had left because the symptoms she had been having had progressively gotten worse and she didn't want anyone to know. Now here she was back a year later and she had changed drastically. Not only had her appearance changed but she had changed in many other ways as well.

She sighed as she stopped in front of her father's restaurant and then took in a deep breath and let it out and then pulled the door to the Crashdown open. She kept her head held high as she walked inside. She couldn't help but smile as she saw that not much had changed. She saw her Dad and her heart soared as he glanced towards the door and looked into her eyes. She saw his eyes widen in shock and then he was running towards her with his arms held out in front of him. She couldn't stop herself from taking a couple steps towards him and walking straight into his arms. She knew that everyone was still looking at her but she didn't care. Right now all she cared about was that she was finally back home and she was in her Dad's arms.

"Oh my God Liz it's been so long. I can't believe you're home." Jeff Parker said.

Liz smiled and pulled back and looked at her Dad. She could tell that he was genuinely happy to see her and that he wasn't mad that she had stayed gone so long. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before pulling back again. "I've missed you Dad."

Jeff smiled at his daughter as he looked her up and down. "I've missed you too Lizzie. Wow though you sure have changed in a year. If it wasn't for your eyes I'm not sure I would have recognized you."

Liz nodded and sighed. "I know I've changed Dad and I'll try to explain eventually why I've changed so much but for now would it be okay if I helped you out here in the restaurant? I've missed helping out around here."

Jeff looked at his daughter for a few minutes and then finally nodded. "Yeah I could use the help. Maria is running late and won't be here for another hour or so. Are you sure you're up to helping though Lizzie? You look as if you're about to fall over."

Liz smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine Dad. I just have a headache. I took some medicine right before coming here so it should be kicking in soon. I need to stay busy right now."

Jeff nodded and hugged his daughter once more before letting her go. "Your uniform is in the back room where it's always been. Does anyone besides me know that you're here Lizzie?"

Liz sighed and shook her head. "No Dad they don't and I'd prefer it if you didn't tell them. I want to see how long it will take for them to realize it's me."

Jeff frowned but nodded and went back to what he had been doing when he first saw Liz. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something definitely wrong with his daughter and he wanted to know what it was. But he was also smart enough to know that he wouldn't find out what was wrong until she was ready to tell him. He didn't understand why she didn't want anyone to know she was back but he would go along with it for her. He saw everyone in the restaurant looking at him but instead of answering their unspoken questions he just smiled at them.

* * *

Liz took a look in the mirror and then took in a deep breath and let it out before she walked out of the back and into the main part of the restaurant. She could tell that everyone's eyes were on her and wondering who she was but she didn't care at the moment. All she really wanted to do was something normal for once. She just wondered how long it would be before Max, Alex, Kyle, Michael or Isabel showed up but she shook that thought from her head. She couldn't handle thinking about them right now because if she did she would lose it.

She walked behind the counter and grabbed one of the ticket books and went to the first table and took their orders. Soon she was back in the swing of things and it was as if she never left. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she thought about how many people she waited on that knew her but didn't even recognize her. She knew that she had changed a lot but she had thought that people would still recognize her with one look. She found it a little bit amusing when they didn't. She couldn't help but wonder if any of the gang would recognize her. Just as that thought entered her mind the bell above the door dinged as it was opened and she looked towards it and saw Max, Isabel, Michael, Alex, Kyle and Maria all walking in. At the sight of Max she felt her heart stop and then resume but she ignored it.

She took in a deep breath and let it out before placing a smile on her face and making her way towards t he table where the gang had sat down at. She knew that this was going to be hard but she couldn't help but wonder which one of them would recognize her first. When she got beside their table she took in another deep breath and let it out. "Hi what can I get you guys today?"

Max, Michael, Isabel, Alex and Kyle all turned to look at her and then Michael said "We'd like some cherry cokes please."

Liz nodded and with a smile she walked over behind the counter. She could feel their eyes on her but she ignored it. After getting their drinks she decided that she had better take a couple things of Tabasco sauce over so she also put them on the tray and then headed back over to their table. She set their drinks down in front of them and then put the Tabasco sauce on the table and looked at them all with a slight smile. She had to stop the laugh that threatened to bubble up at the shock on their faces. "Do you know what you guys would like to eat yet?"

Michael narrowed his eyes at the waitress but he finally gave her all of their order. As she walked away he couldn't help but think that not only did she seem familiar but the way she walked reminded him of someone he hadn't seen in a year. He shook his head and turned back towards everyone else after watching their waitress give the order to the cook. "Is it just me or does she seem familiar?"

Max who had also been watching the waitress turned towards Michael and said "She seems familiar to me too but for the life of me I can't place where I know her from. I feel as if I should know her but yet at the same time I'm not sure how I know her."

Isabel nodded and said with a frown "I feel the same way. What about you Alex and Kyle?"

Kyle who was shifting through memories finally realized who their waitress was and stood up ignoring everyone and as he looked at the girl behind the counter he couldn't help but shout in joy "Liz!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those that have reviewed the 1st chapter and have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts... I'd like to clear something up with the anon reader Joan... I never said that everyone was supposed to feel sorry for Liz... However if I didn't make it clear in the first chapter this story is AU... Yes Liz left after finding out Max slept with Tess and that Tess was pregnant... The one thing that didn't happen in this story is the whole Kyle and Liz thing... Anything in italics is something that Liz is seeing in the future or what is about to happen...

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell...

* * *

Kyle who was shifting through memories finally realized who their waitress was and stood up ignoring everyone and as he looked at the girl behind the counter he couldn't help but shout in joy "Liz!"

Liz's eyes flew up in shock and connected with Kyle's. She had no doubt that someone would have recognized her soon but she hadn't thought that it would have been Kyle to be the first one to recognize her. Her eyes followed Kyle as he started walking towards her and then before she even realized it her own feet were moving and soon she was in Kyle's arms getting a hug. "Oh God Kyle it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much."

Kyle smiled and tightened his hold on Liz. "I've missed you too Liz. I've missed you so much. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why do you look so different?"

Liz chuckled and said "Kyle I need to breathe some. If you can wait until I'm done helping Dad I'll tell you everything that I can. Plus it looks as if the others are about to have heart attacks if you don't get back to them."

Kyle slowly let Liz go but said "As soon as you're done we're talking."

Liz smiled and nodded and watched as Kyle made his way back to the table. She looked over and saw that everyone was looking at her in shock but instead of going over and talking to them she went back behind the counter and finished doing what she had been doing before Kyle came over.

* * *

Max, Michael, Alex and Isabel all stared in shock as Kyle walked over to their waitress. As soon as they heard him shout her name they really looked at her and realized that Kyle was right and that their waitress was none other than Liz. None of them could believe that they hadn't recognized her when they first saw her. They wondered when Maria would come out of the backroom and realize who the new waitress was.

Michael watched as Kyle hugged Liz even tighter and then looked at everyone else. "Is that really Liz? She has changed so much."

Alex who was watching the scene play out in front of him finally took his eyes off of Kyle and Liz and looked at Michael. "Yes it really is Liz. I can't believe I didn't see it before. She may have changed but her eyes are still the same."

Isabel nodded and said "We can ask Kyle when he comes back to the table."

Max didn't say anything he just continued to watch Kyle and Liz. He couldn't believe that she was back. He couldn't believe that she hadn't told them especially him that she was back. His eyes narrowed as he saw Liz hug Kyle longer than she should have. He saw Liz say something to Kyle and shortly after Kyle was walking back to the table. He looked at Kyle with a raised eyebrow. "Did she say where she's been?"

Even though Kyle was friends with Max he was still pissed about what happened a year ago so he ended up glaring at Max. "No she didn't say where she's been but she did tell me that she would answer all of my questions once she's done working."

Alex looked at Kyle. "Just you or all of us?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know Alex. You'll have to ask her. You know that she'll probably want you there. I don't know what it is but something is definitely different about her and I don't just mean her appearance."

Isabel nodded. "I agree there is definitely something very different about Liz. I hope that she'll let us all stay. I wouldn't mind catching up with her."

Kyle nodded but before he or anyone else could say anything they heard Maria shout "Oh my God Liz it really is you."

They all chuckled as they watched Maria fling herself into Liz's arms. They all couldn't help but smile as they watched the reunion between Maria and Liz. They all knew how much Maria had missed Liz this last year. They all missed Liz this last year but nobody has missed her like Maria has. Well maybe except for Max.

* * *

Maria couldn't believe that she was hugging her best friend in the world. She couldn't believe that Liz was back in Roswell. She hugged her tightly and then pulled back. "When did you get back? Where have you been? I have missed you Liz!"

Once again Liz smiled at one of her friends. "I've missed you too Maria. I just got back today. As for where I've been I'll fill you in later. Kyle recognized me earlier and asked the same questions. I don't want to have to go over everything more than once."

Maria nodded just as the cook yelled out to Liz. "We'll talk later. It's great to have you back Liz."

Liz smiled and said "Thank you Maria. It's good to be back. We'll talk later."

She made her way over to the window and picked up Alex's, Kyle's, Max's, Michael's, and Isabel's orders and walked over to the table with a genuine smile on her face this time. Just as she was getting ready to put their orders in front of them she gasped and her eyes went wide as she stared off into space. She didn't even realize when the tray fell sending all of the plates to the floor shocking everyone in the booth and the customers around her.

_She saw a little boy running across the street in front of the Crashdown. She watched as if she was right there and saw a car speeding down the street not even trying to stop as they caught sight of the little boy. She saw the car slam into the little boy and watched as he went flying into the air and then land on the ground with people standing around just looking and yelling and not trying to go and see how the little boy was doing._

* * *

Max jumped up from where he was sitting as did Kyle and Michael and Max said "Liz! Liz are you okay?"

When he put his hand on Liz's shoulder she jumped and turned her head to look at him but instead of saying anything she shocked him and everyone else as she turned on her heel and ran outside of the restaurant. Max, Michael and Kyle stood frozen and watched in shock as soon as Liz ran outside and into the road. They watched in horror as she pushed a little boy out of the way right before she was hit by a car and sent into the air.

That was all it took for Maria, Kyle, Alex, Isabel, Max, and Michael to be running out of the Crashdown and over to Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter... I'm glad you guys are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell!

Liz felt her shield go up as the car hit her but she couldn't keep up the concentration of keeping the shield around her as she went up in the air and she felt the impact of meeting the ground. She groaned in pain as her head slammed onto the blacktop of the road and she felt her hand and one leg break from the impact and even though she tried to keep it from coming out she couldn't stop the scream from exiting her mouth. The last thing she heard before blackness took over was the little boy she pushed out of the way crying and screaming.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Max heard Liz scream as he ran out of the Crashdown and his heart sped up. He looked to make sure no other cars were coming and then he ran across the road to where Liz was lying. He paled a little when he saw how lifeless and still she looked. He quickly bent down and looked at her and he could tell that her right arm was broken as well as her left leg. He wanted to heal her but he couldn't with all these people standing around and just watching.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Michael standing next to him. He looked around and saw that Isabel, Maria, Kyle and Alex were all kneeling down beside Liz's body surrounding it. He knew that they needed to call 911 and just as one hand took his cell phone out and started to dial he was stopped by the feel of Liz's hand on his. His eyes flew down to her and he was shocked to see her looking at him.

"Don't call anyone. I just need you guys to get me into the Crashdown and then up to my room." Liz whispered.

Before Max could say anything Maria shook her head. "No you need to go to the hospital Liz. You could seriously be hurt. That car hit you pretty fast."

Liz shook her head and said in a harsh whisper "Just get me up to my room and I'll fix myself. I don't need any damn Doctor looking me over."

Maria's mouth dropped open in shock at Liz's tone and her words but she closed her mouth with a snap and stayed quiet. She knew that there was something that Liz wasn't telling them but she figured she could and she would wait until they were up in Liz's room before demanding answers.

Before anyone else could say anything the Mother of the little boy that Liz saved came running over saying "Oh my God are you okay? Thank you so much for saving my son."

Liz closed her eyes and then opened them back up and looked at the woman who was looking down at her. "It was no problem saving him. I'm alright so don't you worry about me."

The woman nodded and smiled and then walked back to her son and Max finally said "I'm going to have to pick you up Liz. Are you sure you don't want the hospital?"

Liz nodded but then groaned. "I don't need the hospital Max. Just get me up to my room."

Max sighed but nodded and then with Michael's help he very gently lifted Liz into his arms before standing up. Once he was standing up with Liz in his arms he looked down at her and saw that she was smiling slightly so he smiled slightly back.

"Well if you two are done acting like idiots in love we really should get Liz inside so Max can heal her." Michael said.

Liz chuckled and looked at Michael. "I don't need Max to heal me Michael but yes we do need to get inside."

Max's eyes went wide at Liz's statement but instead of saying anything he started walking towards the Crashdown with Michael in front of him, Kyle behind him, Isabel on one side of him, Maria on the other side of him with Alex beside her. He had no doubt that to anyone watching their group that they probably looked like they were closing ranks around Liz to make sure she was alright which in a way that was exactly what they were doing.

Once inside the Crashdown Liz's Dad saw Max carrying Liz in and he rushed over to her. "Oh my God what happened? I was in the back and when I came out I didn't see you and thought that maybe you went upstairs or something. Why do you look like you've been in an accident?"

Liz chuckled a little and then grasped her Dad's hand in her unbroken hand and smiled at him. "A little boy was going to be hit and I rushed out to save him but I got hit instead."

Jeff gasped and looked at his daughter in shock. "You didn't think to have your shield block you Liz? Damn it you could have died!"

Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Maria, and Alex all gasped at what they heard Jeff say and they looked at him in shock making Liz laugh until she gasped in pain. "You guys stop staring at my Dad like that. He knows about everything. I had to tell him when he saw my shield come up one time when he was visiting me after a mugger tried to beat me up."

At that Max's mouth dropped open and he said "What shield Liz?"

Liz sighed but before she could say anything Jeff spoke up and said "You guys need to get Liz upstairs so she can heal herself. Give her a little bit to rest and after I close the Crashdown later we can all sit down and talk. If I find out any of you questioned her without me being with her there will be hell to pay."

One by one Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel, Alex and Kyle nodded and Max said "We can wait a few hours for the explanation."

Jeff smiled and said "Lizzie if you need anything send one of the other kids down. You know how tired you get after healing."

Liz smiled and nodded. "Okay Daddy. I love you and I'm glad I'm home."

Jeff nodded and smiled. He watched as Max carried Liz into the back and then he sighed. He knew that healing herself was going to make Liz hungry so he headed to the kitchen and started a burger for her. It may have been almost a year since he's seen his daughter and what he had said when he first saw her was the truth that her appearance had changed a lot but he knew that she was still his daughter and that's all he care about.

Liz saw her dad watching Max carry her and she gave him a wave letting him know that she was alright when she saw him go into the kitchen in the Diner. She knew that he was going to make her something to eat because even though healing herself drained her it also made her very hungry.

Once they were upstairs and in her room Liz said "Max just put me down on my bed."

Max nodded and said "I'll do that and then heal you."

Liz smiled but shook her head. "I don't need you to heal me Max. I can do it myself."

Max bit his tongue to keep from asking what she was talking about and gently laid Liz on her bed and then stepped back. He saw Michael, Maria, Isabel, Alex, and Kyle all looking at Liz so he turned his head back towards her and his mouth dropped in shock followed by everyone's mouth dropping open in shock as they all saw just what Liz meant by being able to heal herself.

None of them could believe what they were seeing so they blinked and when they looked again they saw that Liz was healing her leg now and then they were surprised to see her even touch her head. It was then they all saw the blood on the back of her head and gasped.

Once Liz was done her hand finally quit glowing and she fell back onto her bed with a sigh. She was drained but she was very hungry now and knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep some until she ate something. As soon as that thought entered her mind her Dad walked in with a plate of food and handed it to her before kissing her on the head and then leaving her room to go back down to the Diner.

Max, Kyle, Isabel, Alex, Maria and Michael were all trying to come to terms what they had just seen Liz do. They had a lot of questions they wanted to ask but they kept their mouths shut as they watched Liz eat and then promptly fall asleep. They knew that they would get the answers to the questions they had when she woke up in a couple hours and when her Dad was up here with her. They decided to head back down to the Diner to help Jeff out until it was time to ask their questions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews the previous chapter! Oh and btw this has become a crossover with Twilight! *mumbles* Damn muse!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Twilight! *grumbles* Hell I can't even own my muse...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jeff Parker sighed as the last customer left. He looked over at the booth that Max, Isabel, Alex and Kyle were sitting in and knew that soon the questions would begin. He looked and saw that Michael was cleaning up in the kitchen are and that Maria was cleaning up in the front. He took in a deep breath and let it out before slowly making his way over to the booth. "Kyle, why don't you call your Dad and have him come over here if he can? I know that he knows all about Max, Michael and Isabel so it's only fair that he finds out about Liz too."

Kyle looked up but nodded and quickly pulled his cell phone out and called his dad. Once he was finished he put his cell phone back into his jeans pocket. "Dad's on his way Mr. Parker. Do you think that one of us should go up and get Liz?"

Jeff smiled but shook his head no. "She already knows that everyone has left. And Kyle call me Jeff instead of Mr. Parker. Mr Parker was my father and I'd like to think I'm cooler than he ever was."

That caused Kyle, Alex, Isabel and Max to laugh and Isabel said "How does Liz know that everyone is gone already?"

Jeff just laughed and said "You'll find out soon enough Isabel. In the mean time do you kids want some pie to eat while we have this talk?"

One by one Alex, Kyle, Isabel and Max all shook their heads no. Normally they wouldn't have turned the offer down but they weren't sure what they were going to find out about Liz and from Liz.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As Liz made her way down the steps from the apartment to the diner she could feel the emotions radiating off of everyone. She knew that the moment she walked through the swinging door from the back to the main part of the restaurant that she was going to be bombarded with questions. She took in a deep breath and then let it out before pushing the door open and stepping through.

"Liz!" Maria shouted.

Liz looked over at Maria and she saw what Maria was going to do before Maria even moved and she braced herself for the impact as Maria launched herself at her. "Hi Maria."

Maria hugged Liz tightly to her and only pulled away when Jeff came up and said "Uh Maria you need to let Liz breathe honey."

Liz chuckled a little and looked at her dad in gratitude and say "Thank you Daddy."

Jeff smiled. "No need to thank me Princess. I would rather have you breathing on your own since you've finally came home."

Liz shook her head and looked around and saw Michael, Isabel and Max all looking at her carefully. She gave them a slight smile and then walked over and hugged Kyle and Alex before finally hugging Jim Valenti. After she pulled herself out of Jim's comforting arms she looked around and saw everyone looking at her and she sighed. Without even thinking about what she was doing she moved one of the stools from the counter over to her and sat down on it. After getting comfortable she looked at everyone once again and saw the shock on their faces. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Jeff chuckled and said "Honey I think it could be the fact that instead of going and getting a bar stool to sit on you moved one to you that has them all staring at you."

Liz blushed and looked at everyone sheepishly. "Sorry."

Isabel chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Liz. So can you tell us what all powers you have? Can you also tell us why your Dad knows?"

Liz nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'll start with the easiest first. Dad found out when he came to see me and someone mugged me. The guy had beat me pretty badly and I healed myself. I didn't stop to think that my Dad was there at the house when I got back. All I cared about was taking my pain away. When he asked me straight out what was going on I couldn't not tell him. I don't like lying to my father. As for the powers that is a bit more complicated."

Michael looked at Liz and said "What is complicated about it Liz?"

Liz sighed. "It's complicated because I have way more than I ever thought possible."

At that Jim Valenti looked at Liz and said "Just how many powers do you have Liz?"

Liz looked at her Dad who smiled and said "It's okay honey go ahead and list them. You know that if you don't answer their questions now that you will have to answer them later."

Liz nodded and sighed again. "I can change my appearance, I can shield, I can read minds, I can move things, I can see the future, I can dream walk, I can blow things up,I can mind warp, become invisible and read emotions."

Kyle's, Max's, Isabel's, Alex's, Michael's and Maria's mouth all dropped open in shock as Liz listed what powers she had and Alex said "Where have you been for the past year?"

Liz couldn't help but smile as she thought about where she had been for the past year. "I was in a small town in Washington. I met some pretty interesting people that are like you kind of but very different."

At that Max said "What do you mean like us but very different?"

Liz smiled but before she could say anything a voice from behind everyone said "What she means is that we have powers too but not because we're aliens."

Everyone but Liz and Jeff gasped at the voice and Liz jumped up from where she was sitting and ran over and threw herself in the person's arms.

* * *

A/N 2: So who does the voice belong to do you think? Whoever guesses correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them... Click the little button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... About half of you guessed right and half of you guessed wrong as to who the voice belonged too... LOL... *looks at Edward and points* Now since I'm working on this chapter you can stop jumping into my other Roswell stories! *clears throat* Sorry about that folks but Edward doesn't listen to well and he doesn't have patience. On to the story! *waves hand* Oh yes the Twilight part of this story is AU as Bella is already a vampire...

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Twilight...

This chapter is dedicated to the following people: **Lillian, Justine, sheshe21, SSA Cuteass, Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life, Katie's Baby, SSA Armyman, SSA Me, Randallsbaby and **. You all guessed correctly!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Max had a glare on his face as he watched the girl he still loved hugged another man. "Who are you?"

Edward laughed and let Liz turn around in his arms as he looked at the group in the booth. "I'm Edward Cullen. I met Liz when she first came to Forks last year. Beside me here is my wife Bella. Beside Bella is Alice and beside Alice is her husband Jasper. Behind me is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. There are more but they will be in here shortly."

Max took in a deep breath and let it out before saying "Well if you wife is next to you what are you doing still holding Liz?"

Edward could read Max's mind and he bit back a chuckle. He knew what Max had done to Liz so he was going to have fun with this. "Oh Bella here doesn't mind sharing me with Liz at all."

Liz buried her head in Edward's chest to keep from laughing when she saw Max's face at Edward's words. She knew what Edward was doing and she also knew what the pack and the rest of the Cullen men would do too. They didn't like the fact that when they had met her that she was so broken hearted. She decided that she was going to go along with whatever they wanted to do to Max or whatever they wanted to make him think as long as they didn't get violent with him. "Edward I thought you weren't going to bring that up right away. I don't think you want my Dad to have a heart attack to do."

Jeff had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the looks on Max's, Michael's, Maria's, Isabel's, Alex's and Kyle's face. Once he had it under control he looked over at his daughter with a grin. "Oh Liz I know what you got up to while you were in Forks. I must say though I really liked seeing how happy you were with Jared, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Jasper, Emmett and Edward while I was there. Did they treat you right after I left?"

As Jeff was finishing up talking the pack all walked in and Jared said "Of course we did Mr. Parker. She went out on dates every night of the week with one of us and sometimes with two of us at a time."

Edward knew that Liz was about to bust out laughing so he did the only thing he could do after giving Bella a quick look and when he saw her nod he lifted Liz's head up and pressed his cold lips to hers in a tender kiss. He kept his lips there as he read Max's thoughts and when he pulled back he looked down into Liz's eyes with twinkling eyes and saw that her eyes were also twinkling. "I'm sorry honey but I just couldn't not kiss you. I mean it's been a whole eight hours since I've seen you."

Max who was watching everything play out in front of him stood up and without even thinking about what he was doing held his hand out towards Edward but as he tried to move Edward away from Liz with his powers two shields came up to protect the group that were standing with Liz making his mouth dropped open. "How in the hell is there two shields up?"

Liz who had turned around in Edward's arms when she felt Max getting ready to use his power glared and without even thinking waved her hand around making Max fly back into the counter. "There are two shields up because I'm not the only one who has that power. What in the hell were you thinking trying to use your power on my friend?"

Jared who had stepped up to the other side of Edward snickered and said "Uh oh man you done pissed Lizzie off."

Max who was picking himself up off of the floor glared at Liz and demanded "What in the hell are you doing kissing a married man?"

Liz laughed and said "That wasn't the first time I've kissed Edward nor will it be the last Max! Didn't you hear him earlier when he said that Bella shares him with me? Hell Alice and Rosalie share Jasper and Emmett with me too! That goes double for the other guys here as well."

Esme couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and she busted out laughing as she said "Don't forget dear I share Carlisle with you as well."

At that Maria's eyes popped out of her head and she said "Liz! He's old enough to be your father!"

Liz looked at Maria and smiled. "Oh I know that Maria. But I have to say he knows a lot."

This time Jeff busted out laughing as he stood up from his seat and walked over to Liz and everyone else. "It's great to see you all. Why don't you all come in and we can make introductions."

Edward nodded and with one arm wrapped around Bella and the other wrapped around Liz he led the way over towards the Roswell gang followed by everyone else. "Hi all nice to meet you."

Jim who had been sitting silently looked up at Edward and grinned. "Nice to see you again Edward."

Edward nodded and grinned. "Nice to see you too again sheriff. Charlie said to tell you hi and that he'll be in town in a couple of days. He had to get someone to watch over the police station so he could come out here."

Jim smiled and nodded but before he could say anything Kyle spoke up and said "Dad you know the people with Liz?"

Jim laughed and said "Kyle if you would look closely at them you would know them too."

Kyle peered closely at Edward then at everyone else and finally gasped "Damn it's been years since I've seen you all."

Carlisle chuckled and he said "It's been three years to be exact Kyle."

Kyle nodded and said "Well let me make introductions. Alex, Isabel, Maria, Michael and Max meet Carlisle and Esme and for all intents and purpose their children Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and then you have the pack, Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. I don't know the other two."

"Pack?" Michael asked.

"Parents for all intents and purpose?" Isabel asked.

This time it was Sam who answered. "Yes pack because we are werewolves. The reason that Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's children for all intents and purpose is because they are vampires. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Bella can shield and Jasper can mess with emotions."

At that Max's, Michael's, Maria's, Isabel's and Alex's mouth dropped open and Jim laughed and said "You guys can calm down the vampire's aren't going to suck you dry. They drink animal blood not human blood."

Max was the first one to recover and he looked at Liz and demanded "Do you mean to tell me you've been sleeping with vampires and werewolves? What in the hell as gotten into you Liz? You're not the same girl I use to know!"

A hard and cold look came over Liz's face and with a flick of her wrist she had Max up in the air and she growled "You're damn right I'm no longer the girl you use to know! The girl you use to know left here with a broken heart and it took months for any of the guys that you see before you to help me even begin to heal. What right do you have to judge me when you fucked Tess?"

Edward put his hand on Liz's shoulder and said "You need to calm down honey."

Liz shook her head. "Don't tell me to calm down! He's the reason I was so broken and lost for months on end. He's the reason I left my home and everything I knew. He's the reason I could never let another man touch me because he stole my God damn heart and then he stomped on it!"

Isabel looked at Liz in wonder and in shock and said "Liz I know that you're pissed and if I were you I would be too but what's done is done and can't be undone. You don't have to love Max hell you don't have to like Max but can you not kill him please?"

Liz looked over at Isabel and sighed but she dropped her wrist and Max fell to the ground hard. With one last hard look at Max she turned on her heel and pushed past the pack and the Cullen's and went into the back. She needed to get out of there before she was tempted to hurt Max. She may still love him and want to forgive him but she couldn't just yet.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay to clear a couple things up in case you misunderstood. First off Liz, the Cullen's and the pack were all messing with Max... Secondly to make this point clear Liz hasn't slept with any of the pack or any of the Cullen's... They just wanted to have some fun at Max's expense... Click the button and let me know what you think of this chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter! This chapter will probably be short because I want to show Max's thoughts on everything... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Max still couldn't believe that Liz was back in Roswell. More than that he couldn't believe that Liz had powers. Hell he was having a hard time believing anything that he has learned today and especially in the last five minutes. He kept looking at the door that Liz had went through and he sighed. He knew that getting Liz to talk to him was going to be hard but he never suspected just how hard.

He watched everyone else talking and he couldn't help but wonder if Liz had went out with any of them. He knew what she had said before she left the front of the diner but he still couldn't help but wonder if Liz had finally been able to give her heart to someone before she came back here. He felt eyes on him and he looked up to find Edward's eyes on him. He met his eyes steadily but he couldn't read anything in Edward's face.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. He knew that he had nobody but himself to blame for Liz not wanting anything to do with him but it still hurt. He couldn't believe how much he still loved her after all this time. He had just resigned himself to never seeing her again and then just for her to walk into the Crashdown like she had made his heart soar once he found out that it was her.

Now he just had to come up with a plan to get her to talk to him without anyone else around. As he looked around at everyone he knew that was going to be hard. He didn't have to be able to read minds to know that the vampires and wolves would close ranks around her. He didn't have to be able to read minds to know that they wouldn't let him anywhere near Liz without one if not all of of them present just so that could make sure that he didn't hurt her again.

If he could go back in time and change what he had done he would gladly do so. But unfortunately since he couldn't he had to find a way to move past it with Liz because he wanted Liz in his life. The last year without Liz just about killed him and now that she was back in Roswell he didn't think he would be able to handle seeing her and not being with her. He needed Liz like he needed air to breathe.

He couldn't get over how beautiful she was and how much she had changed in a year. He wondered if she would ever look like she had last year but then decided he didn't care if she would or could because he liked her no he loved her with the way she looked now. He couldn't help but wonder though just how much h ad really changed about her that wasn't do to her power.

As he looked back at the swinging door he silently vowed to himself that he would do whatever he had to do in order to get Liz to talk to him again. He promised himself that he wouldn't push her for more than she was ready to give. He vowed to himself that he would be there for her now and let her know that he wasn't going anywhere. He silently promised himself that he would find a way to make it up to her about what he had done.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward heard all of Max's thoughts in his head and smirked. He was glad that the alien boy finally realized just what he had lost when he hurt Liz like he had. He just hoped that being back here wouldn't harm Liz more than it did her good. If he had thought for one second that coming back here would bring Liz pain then he wouldn't have let her come but he knew that she needed to do this.

As he looked around at those he considered his family he smiled. He knew that the pack as well as his family would make sure that Liz wasn't left alone with Max unless she requested it. He had no doubt that the pack and his family would be by Liz's side at every waking hour she was up just to make sure that she was alright and that she wasn't hurting herself by being back here. He, himself knew that he would stick like glue to Liz's side to make sure that Max nor any of the other aliens got the chance to cause Liz any kind of pain what so ever. He wouldn't let them hurt her like they had before no matter how unintentionally they had hurt her.

His eyes traveled back to Max and he stared at him as he read his find. He silently chuckled as he heard all of the promises and vows that Max was making to himself. He was happy that Max was making them but that didn't mean that he would make it easy for Max to do them. In fact he would get great pleasure out of making it harder than hell for Max to do any of the things he was thinking. He couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he decided that.

All he wanted was for Liz to be happy and if in the end Max made her happy then he would be the first one to congratulate them on getting back together. Until he was sure that, that was what Liz wanted though he would be by her side talking to her about anything and everything. He silently vowed to himself that he would be the big brother Liz so desperately needed still and the big brother that she had missed when she left Roswell behind. He knew that Liz had looked upon Michael as a big brother even though Michael was only a couple of months older than her and he knew how it hurt her to leave him behind.

He sighed as his eyes went to the swinging door that Liz had disappeared behind. He couldn't read her mind so he knew that she had her shield up. He could only hope and pray that she was alright. He looked at the clock on the wall and decided he would give her five more minutes and if she didn't come back out then he would go and find her. He knew how she got when she was left alone for long periods of a time.

He silently vowed that he would make sure that Max knew not to approach Liz unless she asked him to. Until Liz was use to being home again he was going to make her life here as easy as possible. After all that is one of the main reasons the pack and his family had followed Liz. The other reason was because Alice had seen something happen to Liz and they all wanted to be here when it happened so that they could help to prevent it.

* * *

A/N 2: Well now that was unexpected... LOL... I hadn't planned on doing Edward's thoughts but Edward and my muse had other plans... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated and for that I'm sorry... I've been having some health problems plus we've had several high wind storms and some tornado's... I'm not sure how long this chapter will be since I'm typing with a broken thumb and I can only see out of one eye... So for however long this chapter is enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward looked at Max and took the two steps forward and brought his face nose to nose with Max's. "Stay the hell away from Liz. I don't know who the hell you think you are but I won't let you cause her anymore hurt. Don't you think you've done enough?"

Max glared right back at Edward and said "I don't give a hell what you say. Nothing and nobody will make me stay away from Liz. She's my life."

Edward gave a bitter laugh but before he could say anything Sam stepped forward and growled "She isn't your life. If she was your life you wouldn't have screwed that Tess bitch. If she was your life you would have never hurt her to begin with. If she was your life you would have done everything in your damn power to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her!"

Max's mouth dropped open in shock and then he glared at Sam. "Who in the hell do you think you are to tell me what is and what isn't. I don't give a damn what you say Liz is my life and she knows it. Now move out of the way and let me go after her."

Sam and Edward both shook their heads no but neither of them got to say anything before Rosalie hissed "You ain't going anywhere near that girl right now. She needs time to get her powers back under control. It's your own damn fault she did what she did to you. Sam and Edward are both right. Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie. You are proving yourself wrong with everything you said. If Liz was your life then you never would have cheated on her. If Liz was your life then you would have done anything and everything you could have done to find her. When we found Liz she was broken. I'll be damned if I let you or any of your fucking friends make her that way again!"

At Rosalie's words Maria, Michael, Max and Isabel all gasped but Alex cut in with "She has a point. None of us were really there for Liz like we should have been. How can we call ourselves her true friend when none of us bothered to try to go after her? How can we call ourselves her true friend when we didn't say shit to Max after he screwed Liz over?"

Kyle nodded and looked at Max, Michael, Isabel and Maria. "You know both the blonde and Alex are right. Especially when it comes to Max and Maria. Maria do you honestly think that Liz didn't hear what you use to say? Hell I think we all heard what you use to say. You blamed Liz for Max screwing Tess. I think if you all want to even begin to be true friends to Liz again then you need to get your damn heads out of your asses and stop thinking about yourself. I'm aligning myself with Edward, his family and the pack. If any of you go near Liz and cause her more pain than what she's already suffered I'll make your life a living hell."

Maria's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at Kyle with a glare. "I never once blamed Liz for Max screwing Tess! How can you say that?"

Edward shook his head. "I can read your mind or did you forget that little tid bit Maria? Right now you're blaming Liz for that and for so much more. How can you call yourself her best friend? Jesus Christ I'm not the only one reading your mind right now Liz can too."

Jeff looked at Maria and said in a low voice "Is that true Maria? Did you blame my daughter for Max screwing Tess?"

Maria looked down at the table and swallowed hard. "Yes it's true."

Jeff and Jim both gaped at Maria and Jim shook his head. "It's really no wonder why Liz left."

Jeff nodded but before he could say anything Jared spoke up and said "I'm going to go check on Liz. With everything that happened earlier today and then this I don't think it's wise to leave her alone to long. Mr. Parker if it's okay with you I think I'll take Liz with us when we head to the house that we are all renting. She needs a break from here and her so call friends excluding Kyle and Alex who are more than welcome to come with us."

Jeff nodded. "I think that would probably be best. Carlisle before you all leave can you take a look over Lizzie and make sure she healed the right way earlier. I know that her powers were already drained when she started healing herself after getting hit by that car when she saved that little kid."

Carlisle nodded his head and then looked at Jeff and Jim. "I think you two should come with us tonight also. There is a reason that we are here but I think for now it's best just between us until these young kids decide what they are going to do to make it up to Liz for what they have done to her and for what they have put her through."

Once again Jim and Jeff nodded but Max cut in with "If something is going on then we need to be made aware of it."

This time it was Michael who glared at Max and said "Shut up Max! You know they all have a valid point. We let Liz be hurt by you and we didn't try to make sure she was okay. I don't know what the rest of you are going to do nor do I really give a shit what you all are going to do but I know that I'm going to make sure that Liz is alright and I'm going to get my friend back. I did what you told me to do Max but I'm not any longer. If it wasn't because of you I would have went looking for Liz! But no you had to order me not to. Well guess what Max? You can take your damn orders and shove them up your fucking ass!"

Max's mouth dropped open but before he could say anything Jared looked at Michael and said "Why don't you come with me Michael? If she locked the door your power may come in handy so I don't have to kick down the door to get in to her."

Michael shoved Max out of the booth and slid across the seat and stood up. "Lets go then. I want to make sure that Liz is okay."

Jared nodded and started walking back through the crows of the Cullen's and the pack but he came to a stop when he saw Leah's eyes widen in shock. He turned his head to see what she was looking at and then he chuckled as he saw that her eyes were connected with Michael's. "And another one bites the dust."

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* It only went half way as planned in this chapter! *chuckles* Phoenix took over about half way into it! *grins* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow it's been almost a year since I last updated this story and for that I am sorry… But here is a new chapter for you all….

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam chuckled and said "Earth to Leah you can stop staring now."

Leah shook her head and looked at Sam sheepishly and then back at where Michael stood frozen next to Jared. "Oh hell."

Jared laughed and said "Is that all you can say Leah? After all you just imprinted on alien boy."

Leah blushed and looked down and Sam said "Jared now don't you be giving Leah a hard time. Why don't you take Michael with you to check on Liz and let her know what happened and then fill Michael in a bit on what just happened? He looks like he just had one hell of a big shock. Edward and I will try to calm Leah down."

Jared nodded and looked at Michael and shook his head at the stunned look on the other boy's face. "Come on Michael let us go and check on Liz. While we are with her I will explain what just happened."

Michael nodded and after looking at Leah one more time he allowed Jared to pull him past Leah and through the swinging doors into the back. He heard Liz moving in the office and he followed the sound. He wasn't sure what had happened but right now he wanted to make sure that Liz was alright. He let Jared knock on the door and then followed him in when Jared opened the door and walked in. When he looked at Liz his heart broke for her and he opened his arms up to her as he said "Come here Liz."

Liz looked at Michael and saw his open arms and she jumped in them and buried her face into his neck as she finally let the tears fall from her eyes. She was tired of trying not to cry so she gave in. "Oh Michael it's so good to see you."

Michael smiled and kissed Liz on the head affectionately. "It's good to see you too Liz. Now you just calm down honey because Max isn't worth all this."

Liz chuckled slightly and whispered "I want to hate him Michael. Why can't I hate him?"

Michael sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Liz's back and said "I don't know honey but you don't have to talk or see him until you are ready. None of us are going to press you to see him. We all know that he was in the wrong and he needs to realize himself and admit it. I'm sorry Liz that I didn't come after you but as I was getting ready to leave to find you Max ordered me not to. I'm tired of following his orders though and from now on I'm going to do what I want to do. I have missed you like crazy Liz."

Liz pulled back and looked Michael in the eyes and smiled softly as she said "I have never blamed you for not coming after me Michael. I knew that if anyone would come it would be you just like I knew that if you didn't come it would be because of Max telling you not to. I have missed you so much Michael and I have missed Alex, Isabel, and Kyle too."

Michael quirked an eyebrow and said "What about Maria?"

Liz sighed and said "Of course I missed Maria but not as much as I missed you and the others. I knew what Maria was saying behind my back Michael just like I always knew that Maria felt something for Max even when she is or was with you. I'm not blind, deaf, dumb, nor stupid. I may act like I don't see or hear things but I do. I will always love Maria because she was my best friend since I was young but I finally see her for what she is and that is someone who always has to have what someone else has."

Michael nodded and said "I'm sorry that you heard the things that Maria said Liz. If I could have kept it from you I would have. You don't deserve to be hurt like you have been."

Liz smiled again and shook her head and then frowned slightly as she said "Something is different but I can't tell exactly what."

Jared chuckled finally and said "You missed it Liz."

Liz turned to look at Jared and said "What did I miss?"

Jared smirked and said "Leah imprinted on Michael as we were coming to find you to make sure you were alright."

Liz's mouth dropped open and then she closed it and grinned. "It's about damn time my girl imprinted!"

Jared laughed and Michael asked "What exactly does it mean that she imprinted on me?"

Liz smiled and turned back towards Michael and said "An imprint is a soul mate. Leah is the only female shape shifter of her tribe and the Elder's weren't sure if she would imprint or not. When Leah's eyes connected with yours her wolf saw right away that you were meant for her. It is basically kind of like love at first sight in most cases but in some cases the love the imprinter feels for the imprintee will be that of a friend, protector, or brother. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two years old and he's just like a brother to her."

Michael's eyes widened in shock and then he shook his head. "Wow just wow. So I'm Leah's soul mate then?"

Jared nodded. "That you are man and I'll tell you now that if you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you. Leah has been hurt in the past because of her cousin. You see Leah was engaged to Sam when he imprinted on her cousin. The imprintee can decide to just be friends with the imprinter and the wolf would be happy with whatever the imprintee wanted but Emily decided that she wanted Sam for herself and she hurt Leah badly. Well not even a month ago Emily left Sam after telling him that she never really loved him and that she just wanted to make Leah's life hell because she should have been the one who got all the attention and what not."

Michael's eyes widened in shock and said "She didn't."

Liz nodded and snarled "She did and it about killed Sam but when Emily came back last week and tried to get back with Sam he wouldn't take her back and we all found out that the imprint was a false imprint. Sam and Leah could have gotten back together but they have both decided that it is better to stay friends because Sam could imprint again and the next time it will more than likely be a true imprint."

Jared smiled a secretive smile and said "Actually Sam already imprinted again Liz. He did the day the false imprint broke."

Liz's eyes widened and she asked "Who?"

Jared smirked and said "You."

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Now before anyone shoots me I had to end it there... LOL... Now this was originally gonna be a Max/Liz story but my muse decided otherwise... Don't worry the aliens will still feature in this story especially as I have more surprises in store... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Dang it's been almost 2 years since I have updated this story and for that I really am sorry... Between R/L and other problems I haven't been able to get to this story... On the plus side I now have an update for you all... ***grins* **I hope that you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Liz's mouth dropped open and then she yelled "WHY AM I ONLY NOW FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS?"

Jared sighed and shook his head. "What would you have said or done if Sam or any of us would have told you that he imprinted on you, Liz? You were still trying to get over Max! There was no way in hell Sam was going to tell you or allow one of us to tell you and make you feel pressured into being with him. That is not how he works and you damn well know it. None of us wanted you to feel like you were being forced into something that you weren't ready for! Hell I'm not even sure if you are even ready to know that you are Sam's imprint or not. I love you, Liz, but Sam is my brother and as much as I don't want to see you hurt I don't want to see him hurt either. So I have a question for you and I would like an honest answer from you."

Liz took in a deep breath and nodded and grabbed a hold of one of Michael's hands as she looked Jared in the eye and smirked. "I know what you want to ask me, Jared. You want to know how I feel now that I have seen Max again in the flesh? The answer to that question is both simple and complicated, Jared. I thought it would kill me to see Max again even after a year because of what he did but in all honesty while it hurt to see him it didn't hurt for the reasons I thought it would. It hurt because it made me remember just how bad I was when I got to Forks, Washington. Part of me will always love Max but I can honestly say that I do not think that I am in love with him anymore. Even if I was in love with him I would never trust him again so there would be no chance for us. Do I miss Max? Yes, I miss Max a lot, Jared, but I miss his friendship more than I do the relationship that we once had with one another. If I was still in love with Max do you really think I would have been able to do what I did to him out in that diner? I came home for three reasons, Jared, and three reasons only. My first reason is that I missed my dad. My second reason is that I missed Kyle, Alex, Michael, and Isabel. The final reason I came home is because I wanted to see if any of the feelings I use to have for Max stirred when I saw him because I want to move on. Do you know that I have feelings for Sam, Jared? I have had feelings for her for the last couple of months but fought them because of him being with Emily. I refused to do to Emily what she did to Leah. I refused to be the reason for a man to break up with the person he was with. Does that make sense to you?"

Jared nodded and smirked. "I am glad to know I wasn't imaging the looks that you would give Sam when you thought nobody else was looking. Now, Liz, Carlisle wants to check you over so we all agreed it would be best that you come to the house we are renting. That way you don't have to worry about trying to dodge Max. Your dad and Jim will be coming with us and I'm sure the others will not have a problem with Michael, Kyle, and Alex coming all if you want them to. I know that you would like to catch up with them."

Liz grinned and looked at Michael with a raised eyebrow. "Want to tag along with us, Michael? That way you can also get to know to Leah."

Michael nodded. "I'll be happy to come home with you, Liz. Wait that did not sound right even to my own ears."

Liz threw her head back and laughed as she threaded and arm through Michael's and one through Jared's. She then pulled them out of the office and back into the main part of the diner. As soon as they were through the swinging doors she grinned and announced "I'm taking Michael, Kyle, and Alex home with me! Well actually I'm taking Michael home with me for Leah but what the hell."

Leah rolled her eyes and snickered. "You have no clue how wrong that sounds, Liz, when you say it like that."

Liz smirked and ignored Max and and Maria who were glaring at her. "Oh I know exactly how that sounded, Leah. I mean come on you share the pack with me so I can share Michael with you. Besides me and Sam need to have a serious talk about keeping important information from one another. Now can we get this show on the road because I am about to go postal because of the thoughts that are running through Maria's and Max's head. I really don't feel like dealing with them anymore tonight. Besides I do believe I hear a bed calling my name and I get to sleep in Sam's arms all night."

Carlisle chuckled and said "Go with Edward, Sam, and Leah, Liz and they will take you to the house. You can take Michael along with you and the rest of us will bring your dad, Jim, Kyle, and Alex with us."

Liz nodded and released Michael's and Jared's arms in favor of grabbing Sam's hand. As she went to walk out of the diner with him she stopped and looked over her shoulder at the others. "Isabel, Max, and Maria we will finish catching up tomorrow. But for tonight I have more important things to see to."

Max took a step forward and hissed "Why are you holding that man's hand, Liz? Why won't you just talk to me?"

Liz shook her head and said simply "I'll talk to you tomorrow. As for why I am holding Sam's hand it is because I am in love with him." She then turned back towards the door and walked out with a stunned Sam beside her and a snickering Michael, Leah, and Edward behind her.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* Sorry y'all I just couldn't resist leaving it there... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
